


Everything About You

by golden_wings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Romance, damn this boy loves to love boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_wings/pseuds/golden_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cyril, are you listening to me?” Elliot sounded annoyed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He’d been talking about a class they were taking together. The brown haired boy was immediately snapped out of his trance and glanced at him, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>   "Would you be mad if I said no?” He offered, giving him a shit-eating grin. Elliot sighed and nodded, going back to his homework. Cyril loved this boy more than he loved anything, and yet here he was; ignoring him for a daydream. About him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided to write a lil thing for my bud, jack!!! (@jack tho i love u sm and i love our gays sm and im just......... im full of love)  
> so these are our ocs that are originally ml (miraculous ladybug) ocs, but theyve been transferred around several times omg,  
> if u read it, hope u enjoy it! i havent posted anything on here before so lmao

 

   It’d been about 3 months since they met and Cyril was already head over heels for this boy. He loved everything he did; the way he moved, the way he talked, the way his voice sounded, how his eyebrows would get scrunched when he would focus. A faint voice sounded next to him, but he was too busy daydreaming about him to notice. He wondered what it would be like to kiss him, how his lips would feel against him, if he would make any noises. Maybe-  
  
  

   “Cyril, are you listening to me?” Elliot sounded annoyed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He’d been talking about a class they were taking together. The brown haired boy was immediately snapped out of his trance and glanced at him, raising his eyebrows.

  

   “Would you be mad if I said no?” He offered, giving him a shit-eating grin. Elliot sighed and nodded, going back to his homework. Cyril loved this boy more than he loved anything, and yet here he was; ignoring him for a daydream. About him.

  

   “Then yes, I was listening to you,” He chuckled, scooting a bit closer to his ‘friend’. The touching was a little more than that, though. It was always a small kiss on the cheek, a slow but brief touch to the arm, Elliot ruffling Cyril’s hair.

  

   “Yeah, I’m sure you were. What are you thinking about?” Elliot’s voice was soft and closer than it was earlier. He’d leaned close enough that his breath was on Cyril’s hair and, after a moment’s hesitation, he turned his face to look at him. He was about to say something when Elliot closed the small gap between them.

 

   Now this was a nice surprise. Cyril’s mind went completely blank and he didn’t even have time to kiss back before Elliot pulled away and busied himself with paperwork. Cyril sat there stunned for a moment before moving to put Elliot’s face in his hands and pull him in for another small kiss. They did this again, again, again. It felt like a dream.

  

   “Cyril, can I ask something?” Elliot almost whispered against his lips. Cyril wanted to devour him, he wanted _so_ badly to kiss him with everything he had, he wanted to give him everything, he just wanted _him_.

  

   “Go ahead,” He ran a hand through Elliot’s soft hair and watched him tilt his head back a little, a tiny grin finding its way onto his face.

  

   “Do you like me?” That was, by far, the stupidest question he’d heard in a very long time.

  

   “You’re such a dumbass,” Cyril laughed and caught him in another kiss.

 

   _God,_ he loved this boy.


End file.
